simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
No Good Read Goes Unpunished
"No Good Read Goes Unpunished" – piętnasty odcinek 29 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 8 kwietnia 2018 roku. Streszczenie Żeby zbliżyć do siebie członków rodziny, Marge zabiera Simpsonów na wycieczkę do biblioteki. Bartowi udaje się znaleźć Sztukę wojenną Sun Zi, z pomocą której próbuje zniszczyć życie Homera. Fabuła thumb|200px|left|Rodzina podczas oglądania maratonu serialu Całe Springfield śledzi z podekscytowaniem maraton odcinków serialu The Itchy & Scratchy Show. Kiedy Marge przyłapuje rodzinę na oglądaniu kreskówek całymi dniami, postanawia zabrać Simpsonów do biblioteki, żeby odpoczęli od telewizji i wszelkich urządzeń elektronicznych. thumb|200px|right|Marge pokazuje Lisie ulubioną książkę Z powodu zamknięcia Biblioteki w Springfield oraz braku książek w Bookaccino's rodzina wybiera się do The Old Springfield Book Nook, gdzie Bart znajduje interesującą książkę o sztuce wojennej autorstwa Sun Zi, zaś Marge pokazuje Lisie swoją ulubioną powieść z czasów dzieciństwa - The Princess in the Garden. thumb|200px|left|Bart próbuje uwolnić się od Nelsona, szukając rozwiązania w książce Dzięki radom chińskiego stratega wojennego Bartowi udaje się uniknąć konfrontacji z Nelsonem Muntzem. Wieczorem Marge chce podzielić się z Lisą swoją ulubioną książką, lecz gdy odkrywa, że fabuła znacznie różni się od tego, co zapamiętała, przerywa lekturę. Autorka powieści przekonuje ją we śnie, żeby napisała alternatywną wersję utworu. thumb|200px|right|Homer z Bartem i Milhousem na konwencie Tymczasem Bart podąża za wskazówkami Sun Zi, by przekonać Homera do pójścia na Tunnelcraft-Con. Po utworzeniu nowej wersji The Princess in the Garden Marge próbuje zainteresować Lisę swoją książką. Następnego dnia dziewczynka zabiera mamę do Uniwersytetu w Springfield, gdzie może wysłuchać opinii innych czytelników na temat powieści. Kiedy Marge rozmawia ze specjalistami od literatury, Homer udaje się z Bartem na Tunnelcraft-Con i dowiaduje się od Milhouse'a, że syn ma nad nim przewagę, gdyż jest w posiadaniu Sztuki wojennej. thumb|200px|right|Bart przeraża się na widok Homera i Flandersa Żeby ukarać Barta, Homer, postępując zgodnie ze wskazówkami chińskiego wojownika, zaprzyjaźnia się z Nedem Flandersem. Kiedy chłopiec ma dość spędzania czasu z sąsiadem i upodobnionym do niego ojcem, prosi Homera o przebaczenie. Pod koniec odcinka dochodzi do pojednania oraz pożaru kina, do którego wybierają się na film niemy. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do angielskiego przysłowia no good deed goes unpunished, co można przetłumaczyć jako żaden dobry uczynek nie pozostanie bez kary. * Bart pisze na tablicy tekst odnoszący się do filmu Kwietniowe łzy. * Maraton The Itchy & Scratchy Show pod hasłem #everyslaughterever nawiązuje do maratonu odcinków Simpsonów pod hashtagiem #everysimpsonsever. * Tunnelcraft to parodia gry Minecraft. * The Princess in the Garden parodiuje Tajemniczy ogród Frances Hodgson Burnett. * W odcinku pojawia się komentarz dotyczący filmu The Problem with Apu Hariego Kondabolu, w którym autor porusza temat negatywnych stereotypów o Hindusach, za których uosobienie i promocję uważa Apu. Kiedy Marge pyta, co powinna zrobić z książką, Lisa, burząc czwartą ścianę, mówi: "Ciężko powiedzieć. Coś, co zaczęło się lata temu, było oklaskiwane i nie zostało uznane za obraźliwe, teraz jest politycznie niepoprawne. Co można na to poradzić?". Po zakończeniu jej wypowiedzi zostaje pokazane zdjęcie Apu z podpisem: "Don't have a cow, man". * Jeden z klientów Bookaccino's używa Amazon Alexa, by kupić parę książek. * Milhouse czyta książkę napisaną przez Mary-Kate Olsen i Ashley Olsen. * Po wypiciu alkoholu jeden z rozmówców Marge mówi, że mogą teraz poruszyć temat Lewisa Carrolla. Jest to prawdopodobnie aluzja do podejrzeń o niezdrowe skłonności autora. Galeria No Good Read Goes Unpunished 2.png No Good Read Goes Unpunished 3.png Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Jeffa Westbrooka Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Marka Kirklanda en:No Good Read Goes Unpunished es:No Good Read Goes Unpunished fr:Une bonne lecture ne reste pas impunie